James y Lily
by Iluminaria
Summary: ¿Cómo surgió el amor entre James y Lily?
1. Condenado Idiota

**Capítulo 1: Condenado Idiota.**

_(Situación cronológica: quinto curso)_

Lily siempre había considerado a James como alguien fastidioso.

Siempre se pavoneaba por la Sala Común, gritando y queriendo ser el centro de atención. Siempre acababa organizando molestas guerras de comida en la mesa Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor. Siempre hacía ruido en la biblioteca mientras visitaba a Remus. Siempre le pedía salir, ganándose con ello el odio de muchas chicas del colegio, en especial Bertha Jorkins, una Hufflepuff locamente obsesionada por James. ¡Cómo si a ella le interesase lo más mínimo!

Aún recordaba el día que lo conoció en el Expreso de Hogwarts, mientras discutía con Severus sobre qué casa era mejor, Gryffindor o Slytherin. Ya en ese momento le pareció un chico inmaduro, opinión que se fue afianzando con los años.

Sin embargo, Lily no se podía librar de él ni un momento. Ya que iban al mismo curso y permanecían a la misma casa, coincidían en casis todas las clases, se veían por los pasillos, en la Sala Común, en el Gran Comedor, en la biblioteca… incluso en Hogsmeade. Por no nombrar, por supuesto, el maldito Quidditch. Además, a todo esto había que sumas que Lily era buena amiga de Remus, amigo en común para los dos. Aún no podía explicarse cómo alguien tan agradable, inteligente y maduro como Remus podía ser amigo de ese molesto Potter.

Sus amigas, Melissa, hija de muggles como ella, y Alicia Prewett, una especie de prima lejana de James, siempre se preguntaron si no existía algo entre ella y Remus y por eso no aceptaba a James. Nada más lejos de la verdad. Remus era sólo su amigo, nada más, y James sólo un condenado idiota del que no quería saber nada.

Por otro lado, aparte de lo molesto de la actitud del chico, tenía más que motivos de sobra para llevarse mal con él. Esos motivos eran, desde luego, su amigo Severus Snape. Eran amigos de la infancia, y con él descubrió su naturaleza mágica. A pesar de que estuviesen en casa distintas, y Snape tuviese unos amigos que a Lily no le gustaban, a pesar de que se habían distanciado en aquellos años en Hogwarts, Lily seguía apreciándolo muchísimo. Por ello mismo no toleraba las bromas que James le gastaba a Snape, ya que no eran nada inocentes. Los dos chicos se llevaban a matar desde el primer día, pero la popularidad de James era un punto a su favor en las riñas entre los chicos, y a Lily le parecía mal que James abusase de esa situación.

Sin embargo, aquel día todo cambiaría.

Lily esperaba frente a la puerta del colegio, con frío e impaciencia. Severus llegaba tarde. Aquel día había excursión a Hogsmeade y había quedado con él para ir juntos. Era raro en él llegar tarde, y se preguntó qué pasaba.

-¡Lily, Lily!-unas voces la llamaban.

Lily se giró, esperando que fuese Snape, pero no resultó ser así. Se trataban de Melissa y Alice, que corrían hacia ella con cara de preocupación.

-Tienes que venir, ha pasado algo…

-¿De qué habláis chicas? Me estáis preocupando…

-Es Snape.

…

Al cabo de unos minutos, Lily se encontraba en la enfermería, junto a la cama de Snape. El chico tenía un ojo morado y unas fiebres extrañas, producidas por algún tipo de encantamiento.

A su lado se encontraba Madame Pomfrey, con un aire malhumorado.

-¡No me puedo creer las locuras de estos chicos de hoy en día!

-¿De qué habla, Madame Pomfrey? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Severus?

-Eres la primera que viene a verlo, es normal que no sepas nada aún. Pues verás, anoche la profesora Mcgonagall se encontró con este y otro chico, peleando en los jardines y batiéndose a duelo. ¡Incluyo se golpeaban con las manos como los muggles!

Lily arrugó un poco el ceño ante aquella referencia.

-¿Y el otro chico? ¿No ha salido malherido?

-Esta mañana le arreglé también algunas heridas en la cara, pero por lo demás bien. Ganó el duelo.

Lily asintió, imaginándose de quién se trataba.

…

Poco después, se encontraba en la Sala Común, sentada frente a la hoguera y leyendo el libro. Cuando James Potter apareció a través del hueco del cuadro, seguido de Sirius, Lily se levantó de un salto y se dirigió con paso decidido hacia él. El chico le sonrió de aquella manera burlesca y descarada.

-Vaya, vaya, Evans, qué guapa estás hoy…

Sin embargo, la chica no le dejó terminar su sarta de estupideces, ya que arremetió contra él con una bofetada limpia, que hizo que se crease un silencia tenso en toda la Sala Común. A sus espaldas, Sirius la miraba sorprendido.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!? Después de lo que le has hecho a Severus… ¡estarás tan orgulloso! ¡Está en cama por tu culpa!

Normalmente, James le contestaría diciendo que "Quejicus" se lo había buscado, o que en realidad la pelea no había sido para tanto y él sólo se hacía la víctima. Alguna estupidez así. Pero no, aquella vez no fue así.

James se llevó su mano a la cara, donde Lily le había abofeteado, y miró a la chica con mala cara, la primera vez en cinco años que lo hacía. Después bajó la mirada y se dirigió a su habitación, en silencio.

Lily se quedó allí plantada de pie, con las aletas de la nariz hinchadas, los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración entre cortada, mitad cabreada mitad sorprendida. Sirius, a su lado, negaba con la cabeza.

-Evans, normalmente tienes razón cuando discutes con James, pero hoy has metido la pata hasta el fondo…

Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y siguió a su amigo hacia las habitaciones. Lily salió corriendo de la Sala Común, sintiéndose observada por todo el mundo.

…

Pocos días después, Lily se encontraba estudiando en la biblioteca, cuando Remus se acercó a ella.

-¡Vaya! De nuevo das señales de vida. Algún día espero que me cuentes de qué van esas escapadas tuyas todos los meses…

-De eso justamente quería hablarte-dijo con un tono serio que asustó a Lily.-Pero me gustaría hacerlo en un lugar privado.

Lily asintió y recogió sus libros con rapidez.

Los dos amigos se dirigieron hacia los terrenos del castillo, y se sentaron bajo el árbol frente al lago.

-Verás, Lily, yo tengo un gran secreto que sólo conocen unos pocos. Tú eres una buena amiga, y creo que ha llegado el momento de contártelo.

Lily esperó, en silencio.

-Soy un licántropo.

Remus le contó todo a Lily, cómo le mordieron, cómo lo había ocultado en el colegio, cómo James y los demás lo habían ayudado convirtiéndose en animagos y acompañándolo a la Casa de Los Gritos.

Lily tardó unos momentos en procesarlo, pero finalmente lo entendió.

-Vaya… No sé qué decir, Remus, todo esto me pilla por sorpresa. Bueno, sí sé qué decir: yo te quiero tal y como eres, no me importa ni me da miedo que seas un licántropo.

Remus le sonrío, agradecido.

-En cuento al tema de los animagos, tengo que decir que es admirable. Lo que hace el poder de la amistad… Aunque debéis tener cuidado, es ilegal y si os encuentran…

-Tranquila, tenemos cuidado.

-¿De quién fue la idea?

-De James.

Al escuchar el nombre del chico, Lily se incomodó. Remus se dio cuenta.

-Sí, aunque no lo creas James no es sólo el chico estúpido que tú consideras. Tiene muy buen corazón, es un buen amigo y a veces llega a ser muy maduro e inteligente. Si se lo propone, claro…

Ambos rieron.

-Supongo que te han contado lo que pasó el otro día, con Snape.

-Sí, sé perfectamente lo que ocurrió-volvió al tono serio.

-Me da igual lo que pienses sobre James, aquella bofetada que le di se la merecía.

-En realidad no es así, por una vez no se la merecía-añadió Remus, y Lily recordó lo que le dijo Sirius.-¿Qué te ha contado Severus sobre el incidente?

-En realidad no ha querido hablar del tema conmigo.

Remus rió, lo que descolocó a Lily.

-No me extraña… Verás Lily, Snape sospechaba de mí. Es un chico listo y pronto se dio cuenta de que yo era un licántropo. Así que la otra noche, de luna llena, nos siguió hasta La Casa de Los Gritos para desvelar nuestro secreto. También hay que decir que Sirius lo incitó, ya que estaba harto de las sospechas y las amenazas que nos hacía. En el último momento, James pensó que se nos había ido de las manos, podía ser muy peligroso para Snape el hecho de encontrase conmigo en mi forma lobuna. Así que salió de la Casa de Los Gritos y se encontró con Snape, que se había asomado a vigilarnos. James le dijo que era peligroso y que se fuese, pero Snape insistió. Finalmente discutieron y se pelearon, y por eso pasó lo que pasó.

Lily escuchó atenta la historia, y una vez acabó, miró al suelo con aire de culpabilidad. Por una vez, James se había portado bien y ella lo había despreciado.

…

Días después, Lily decidió que tenía que pedirle disculpas, por mucho que le pesase. Cada vez que se había encontrado con James, este había agachado la cabeza, y no la había mirado descaradamente y bromeado como era costumbre.

Una de esas tardes, después de clase, Lily entró en la Sala Común y se encontró a Remus, Sirius y Peter allí.

-Vaya, os falta un integrante, ¿dónde está?-quiso saber Lily.

-Se ha quedado en la habitación, pero no quiere estar con nadie-le contestó Sirius.

A Lily le extrañó que James quisiese estar a solas, ya que era el chico más popular del colegio y siempre estaba rodeado de gente. Y realmente disfrutaba de ello.

Lily ignoró lo que le dijo Sirius, y se dirigió hacia la habitación de los chicos. Tocó a la puerta varias veces.

-¿James?-preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta-Bueno, ya está bien, voy a entrar, sé que estás ahí.

Lily entró en la habitación con paso decidido, pero se encontró con que estaba vacía.

-¿James? ¿No estarás utilizando una vez más esa estúpida capa encantada que tienes?

Sin embargo, Lily no pudo continuar hablando ya que en aquel momento, apareció James en escena. El chico salía del baño personal de la habitación, con una toalla que le cubría las piernas y que dejaba el pecho mojado al aire. Al mismo tiempo, se secaba la cara y el cabello con otra toalla. Al quitarse la toalla de la cara y observar a Lily, estupefacta en la puerta, dio un grito y un brinco, mientras se tapaba el torso con la toalla restante.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué haces, Evans!?

Lily estaba muy sonrojada y rápidamente se dio la vuelta. Había mirado demasiado fijamente el torso del chico, pero es que realmente no se esperaba aquella escena.

-Venía a hablar.

-¡Pues para eso se toca a la puerta!

-¡Lo he hecho!-gritó furiosa-No me habrás escuchado con el ruido de la ducha.

A sus espaldas, James suspiró.

-Está bien, espera ahí un momento. En seguida salgo.

James volvió al baño y Lily suspiró aliviada.

Se sentó en una de las camas, sin saber de quién era, y lo esperó en silencio. Al cabo de unos minutos James salió del baño, esta vez vestido.

-Vaya, primero me pillas semidesnudo y ahora te sientas en mi cama, voy a empezar a pensar que quieres algo…-dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Lily bufó.

-No he venido aquí a escuchar tus estupideces. Sólo venía a pedirte disculpas por el bofetón y los gritos del otro día, Remus me contó lo que pasó en realidad con Severus.

James a su lado, alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

-¿Remus te ha contado…?

-Sí, me ha contado su secreto.

James asintió. Después de eso se creó un silencio incómodo mientras los dos seguían sentados en la cama, mirando hacia todos lados menos hacia donde se encontraba el otro.

-Bueno, acepto las disculpas. ¿Te das cuenta que esta es la primera vez que me pides disculpas por algo?-dijo esta vez mirándola, con aire divertido.

Lily volvió a bufar, y también lo miró.

-No te acostumbres-le contestó, ignorando aquella estúpida sonrisa en el rostro del chico.

La chica se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta, aunque hacia medio camino se giró de nuevo hacia James, que la miraba fijamente desde la cama.

-Por cierto, enhorabuena por el tema de los animagos. Me parece no sólo una gran destreza como mago, si no que es un gran gesto como amigo, y Remus se lo merece. A veces creo que no eres tan idiota como yo pensaba.

Notó como el chico se ruborizaba un poco ante las palabras de la chica, pero no contestó ni dijo nada. Lily dio la conversación por acabada y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Una vez la abrió, James la llamó a sus espaldas.

-¡Eh, Lily!

Lily se giró de nuevo hacia él. Esta vez tenía una sonrisa pícara pintada en el rostro.

-Realmente te ha gustado mi pecho, ¿eh?

Lily abrió la boca, sorprendida, y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, sin poder creerse lo que el chico había dicho. Bufó enfadad y dio un portazo.

Aquel chico era un condenado idiota.


	2. Cambios

**Capítulo 2: Cambios**

_(Situación cronológica: quinto curso)_

Lily acababa de terminar uno de sus exámenes de T.I.M.O.S, y se dirigía hacia los jardines del colegio para descansar junto con sus amigas Melissa y Alice. Sin embargo, la escena que se encontró no fue la más relajante precisamente.

De nuevo, James se encontraba peleando con Snape. Lo había desarmado y arrojado contra el suelo, mientras un montón de alumnos miraban la escena y reían. Pese a la reciente pelea que Lily había tenido con Severus, en el que discutieron sobre la actitud de Severus respecto al secreto de Remus, así como por la afición del chico por las artes oscuras, se dirigió con paso decidido hacia ellos, enfadada con James por la humillación pública que estaba cometiendo una vez más.

-¿¡De nuevo!? ¡Deja a Severus en paz, Potter! Quién diría que eres un valiente Gryffindor agrediendo a otra persona sin ningún motivo ni provocación.

El chico dejó entonces en paz a Snape y la miró unos segundos, aún con aquella sonrisa descarada en el rostro. Ese momento lo aprovechó Snape para recuperar su varita y lanzar un hechizo a James, que Lily nunca había visto ni escuchado anteriormente. Se quedó horrorizada ante el efecto, ya que lo que provocó el hechizo fue un corte profundo y limpio en el rostro de James.

James se llevó una mano a la cara, mientras gritaba de dolor. Se giró bruscamente hacia Snape y ésta vez lo elevó por los aires, colgándolo del árbol. De esta manera, la túnica del chico se dio la vuelta y su ropa interior quedó a la vista, haciendo la situación más cómica. James sonrío satisfecho ante las risas de sus compañeros.

-¡Basta, James! ¡Déjalo en paz, bájalo!-intervino de nuevo Lily.

James volvió a mirarla e, ignorando a sus compañeros, accedió a su pedido.

Snape aterrizó en el suelo con la respiración entre cortada, y el cuerpo temblando a causa de la cólera. Lily fue a hablarle, pero Snape se adelantó.

-¡No necesito la ayuda de una _sangre sucia_ como tú!-

Lily se quedó impresionada y dolida ante la reacción de su amigo. A pesar de que había discutido, nunca esperó que la tratase así en público.

Entones, el talante de James cambió totalmente. La sonrisa se borró de su cara y agitó su varita con más fuerza, volviendo a subir al chico al árbol.

-Tú, "Quejicus", más te vale que te disculpes ahora…-le amenazó.

-¡Basta los dos! Sois igual de despreciables… ¡y tú me sigues pareciendo un arrogante, Potter!

James la miró, molesto por las palabras de la chica. Observó cómo se alejaba de ellos hacia el castillo, aún sin soltar a Snape.

Lily se dirigió hacia el castillo con lágrimas en los ojos, pensando en la traición que había cometido Severus al hablarle de esa forma, a pesar de los años de amistad. También se reprendió así misma por haber sido tan tonta al pensar que James podría haber cambiado un poco, tras lo sucedido con Remus.

…

Pocos días después, Lily se encontraba preparándose para la fiesta de despedida del curso de "El Club de las Eminencias" del profesor Slughorn. El profesor le había cogido cariño en todos aquellos años, además de valorar sus capacidades como bruja, así que no tardó en invitarla a aquellas reuniones. Lily no terminaba de estar muy convencida de aquel Club, pero aún así el profesor le caía bien y no quería hacerle el feo.

La fiesta consistiría en un banquete y un baile, y aquella noche Lily iría acompañada por David Gudgeon, el prefecto de Ravenclaw e íntimo amigo suyo. Era un chico muy guapo, simpático e inteligente, y tenía mucho éxito entre las chicas. Aún así, a Lily no le interesaba más allá de la amistad.

Cuando Lily terminó de alistarse, y tras recibir varios cumplidos de sus amigas, se dirigió a la entrada de la Sala Común donde le esperaría el chico. Junto con ella iba Alice, que también iría a la fiesta como acompañante de Frank Longbottom, un chico de Hufflepuff un año mayor que ella con el que Alice había salido algunas veces, y que también pertenecía al "Club de las Eminencias".

Una vez llegaron al pasillo frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, ya les esperaban David y Frank. Los 4 se saludaron y se dispusieron a dirigirse a la fiesta, cuando una voz a sus espaldas los interrumpió.

-¡Lily!

Lily se giró, preguntándose quién la llamaría. Se trataba de Snape. Lily frunció el ceño.

-Esperad un momento aquí, enseguida vuelvo.

Sus amigos la esperaron mientras ella se dirigía hacia Snape.

-Vaya, por fin te dignas a aparecer-le reprendió Lily cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente de sus amigos.

-Qué guapas estás… ¿vas a la fiesta de Slughorn?

-Así es, pero no creo que hayas venido hasta aquí para preguntarme sobre eso.

-Sí, bueno yo…-titubeó el chico mientras miraba al suelo, sin saber qué decir.

Lily bufó, enfadada.

-Severus, sé que vienes a pedirme perdón por lo del otro día. Pero lo siento, esta vez ya no es tan fácil de arreglar. Realmente me ha dolido. Además, llevamos discutiendo ya varios años debido a tu afán por las artes oscuras, a tu afinidad con los seguidores de Voldemort… y yo, como bien me recordaste, soy hija de muggles. No estamos en la misma liga. Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido nunca, pero el problema está en que ya no eres la persona que conocí hace años, por mucho que he intentado encontrar un rastro de ella en ti, por mucho que me he esforzado en mantener esta amistad… creo que ya no hay nada que hacer. Tú has escogido tu camino, y yo el mío.

Acto seguido Lily se dio la vuelta, dejando al chico tras de sí.

…

Tras ese episodio con Snape se le había estropeado un poco la noche, aunque había decidido olvidarse del tema por unas horas y disfrutar de la fiesta con sus amigos. Sin embargo, aquella noche todavía le esperaban más sorpresas.

Al entrar en la sala donde el profesor había organizado la fiesta, los chicos se encontraron con una gran banquete ya preparado y la gente sentada a su alrededor, esperando. Entre esas personas se encontraba James.

Al entrar en la sala, notó como el chico la miró. Frunció el ceño, molesta, y decidió ignorarlo.

-¡Hola, hola, amigos!-saludó el profesor-Por fin llegáis, ¡vamos, a la mesa!

Pasaron una cena amena, en la que todos charlaron un poco y alabaron la buena comida. Después se dio paso a una amplia variedad de bebidas y cocteles, acompañado de unas luces más tenues así como música. Apartaron las mesas y se dispuso una pista de baile.

Lily bailó un rato con David, Frank y Alice, hasta que su garganta le pidió una bebida y sus pies un descanso.

Decidió sentarse en una esquina apartada, para pasar desapercibida, mientras bebía zumo de calabaza y se masajeaba los pies. Sin embargo, sus deseos de tranquilidad pronto se desvanecieron cuando escuchó una voz carraspear a sus espaldas.

Lily se giró para toparse con la presencia de James. La chica bufó y volvió a mirar a la dirección contraria. El chico ignoró el enfado de ella, y se sentó a su lado. Lily le envió una mirada asesina.

-Qué guapa estás esta noche-le dijo James, sonrojado.

Lily frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué creían los chicos que piropeándola solucionarían todos sus problemas? ¿Por quién la habían tomado?

-¿Qué quieres, Potter? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, el profesor Slughorn quiere incluirme en el "Club de las Eminencias" por mi papel en el Quidditch.

-Sabes bien que no me refiero a eso… así que deja de fardar de tus habilidades deportivas. Que son las únicas que tienes, por cierto-contestó mordazmente.

Para su sorpresa, el chico se rió.

-¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso?-le preguntó Lily con molestia mientras se giraba para mirarlo.

-Tú-le contestó el chico con una sonrisa tímida y mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Lily se sorprendió ante la respuesta del chico, así como la cercanía que había tomado. Notó como se ruborizaba a causa de los nervios y desvió la mirada de nuevo.

-Estoy harta de tus bromas, no sabes hablar en serio con la gente.

La chica fue a levantarse con ímpetu, pero James la paró.

-Por favor, espera.

Lily volvió a sentarse, resignada.

-Sé que la broma que le hice a Snape el otro día fue algo excesiva…

-Yo no utilizaría la palabra broma, y desde luego no fue algo excesiva, si no MUY excesiva-le cortó de nuevo la chica.

Normalmente, James le habría contestado, pero esta vez esperó en silencio hasta que la chica le dejó hablar.

-Sí, bueno, como quieras. Tienes razón. Pero sabes que él y yo nos odiamos desde que nos conocimos, y que siempre nos puteamos el uno al otro, esta vez fui yo, pero otras veces es él…

Lily frunció el ceño ante la palabrota del chico, pero asintió dándole a entender que lo escuchaba.

-Y sé que es tu amigo, aunque no pueda entender por qué… y que te molesta que me meta con él, pero después de lo que te dijo el otro día…

-Bueno, eso es entre él y yo. Y además, vosotros ya estabais discutiendo antes de eso.

-Ya, ya. Lo sé. Sólo es que eso me enfureció muchísimo más… si es que se puede, después de que quisiese desvelar el secreto de Remus, que es el único que se porta bien con él. Y con todo el mundo.

Lily observó de nuevo como el chico se preocupaba por sus amigos, como se intensificaba su mirada y su rostro sólo con hablar del tema, y se preguntó porque no podía ser siempre igual de humilde y bondadoso.

El chico notó como Lily le analizaba con la mirada, y se puso aún más nervioso. Se sonrojó y se rascó la nuca.

-Yo, bueno… en realidad no sé muy bien por qué he venido a hablar contigo y a decirte todo esto.

-Supongo que querías disculparte-le contestó Lily, volteando los ojos.

-Sí, claro, por supuesto. Aunque me sigo llevando mal con Snape.

Lily suspiró.

-No esperaba lo contrario.

De nuevo volvió a producirse un silencio incómodo.

-Yo… Lily, sé que piensas que soy un idiota, y en realidad tienes motivos. Me gustas mucho, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, y sé que no me tomas en serio, pero no sé qué me pasa que cuando estás alrededor tengo que hacer tonterías, me sale solo.

Lily, que no se esperaba un discurso como aquel, volvió a ruborizarse. James normalmente la piropeaba en público y declaraba sus sentimientos delante de todos, como si fuese una broma, o un show. Pero nunca se había acercado a ella a solas, y le había explicado sus sentimientos.

-Además, con Snape… me cae mal por todo el rollo de las artes oscuras, pero además tengo que admitir que tengo celos de él, por la amistad que tiene contigo, y porque sé, aunque tú no lo pienses así, que él también está enamorado de ti.

Lily abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar la gran palabra: enamorado. Acto seguido, giró el cuello hacia el chico con gran rapidez, casi haciéndose daño, sin poder creerse lo que había escuchado. Aquel idiota, sin darse cuenta, había admitido que estaba enamorado de ella al pronunciar la palabra _también_. Una cosa es que te digan que le gustas a una persona, y otra muy distinta que alguien esté enamorada de ti. Por otro lado, le había parecido un gran paso el que admitiese que tenía celos de Snape, aunque nunca lo hiciese en público.

-Tengo que decir que me sorprende tu sinceridad, James. Ojalá lo practicases más a menudo.

El chico, que hasta ahora había mirado hacia el suelo, levantó la mirada hacia ella.

-Sé que he sido muy dura contigo, pero la verdad es que has sido un grano en el culo durante mucho tiempo… Sin embargo, creo que tienes potencial como buen chico. Veo humildad y bondad en ti, aunque te esfuerces en todo lo contrario… Has sido muy valiente al declarar tus sentimientos y disculpas antes mí, y lo valoro, pero aún necesitas madurar. Espero que esta vez tengas en cuenta mis palabras.

Acto seguido, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la pista de baile.

-¡Lily, espera! Una cosa más… ¿Estás saliendo con David Gudgeon?

Lily se rió.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Potter. Además, esté o no con él tú sigues sin tener oportunidades conmigo.


	3. Amor

**Capítulo 3: Amor**

_(Situación cronológica: séptimo curso)_

Lily comenzaba su séptimo y último año en Hogwarts con una mezcla de sensaciones. Emoción, ante un futuro incierto dentro del mundo mágico; Miedo, ante las expectativas de los EXTASIS; y tristeza, al asumir que tendría que dejar Hogwarts atrás.

Ese colegio había sido su hogar durante 7 años, había crecido y madurado allí. Había conocido su condición de bruja y de lo que era capaz con ello, había disfrutado con sus amigas, había reído y había llorado. Se había equivocado y había aprendido. Se había formado como una gran bruja, pero sobre todo, como una gran persona. Por todos esos motivos, se le hacía raro y doloroso dejar Hogwarts para siempre.

Suspiró por enésima vez, intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos, para dirigirse a la primera clase del día y concentrarse en la rutina del curso.

Una vez llegó al aula correspondiente, la mayoría de alumnos ya se encontraban sentados en sus pupitres, sacando sus plumas y libros y hablando entre sí mientras esperaban la llegada del profesor.

Lily se dirigió hacia la primera fila, donde las esperaban sus fieles amigas Melissa y Alice. Detrás de su pupitre se encontraba sentado James, y ambos se sonrieron de pasada a forma de saludo. Cualquiera que hubiese observado esa reacción en años pasados, habría pensado que se encontraba preso de algún maleficio que le causaba alucinaciones, o que se encontraba en un universo paralelo.

La verdad es que el último año, las cosas habían cambiado. Tras el discurso de James en la fiesta de Slughorn en quinto curso, Lily se había conmovido con el chico y había decidido dejar de ser tan arisca. Esto pareció tener efecto sobre el chico, que durante el sexto curso se comportó de manera inaudita. Ya no se pavoneaba en busca de atención, y desde luego habían cesado sus frecuentes discusiones hacia Snape. Es verdad que Lily ya no era amiga de Snape, su relación había llegado a un punto muy doloroso para la chica, y más aún con la situación actual del mundo mágico, por lo que había decidido cortar lazos. Eso no quería decir que no le siguiese pareciendo una persona importante en su vida, al fin y al cabo eran amigos de la infancia, y por ello no le gustaba que James se metiese con él. Incluso, una vez James se dio cuenta de que Lily ya no hablaba con Snape, se había acercado a preguntarle.

_-Hey, Lily, ¿tienes un momento?_

_-Bueno, sí… ¿qué pasa?_

_-Sé que quizás no sea de mi incumbencia, y más aún con los martirios que te he hecho pasar estos años, pero… ¿qué pasa entre tú y Snape? ¿Por qué no os habláis? Lo he notado, a veces en los pasillos, y en el comedor…_

_-Ya no somos amigos_

_-¡Vaya! Bueno, no puedo decir que me dé pena ya que sabes mi opinión respecto a él… pero… sí siento que tú lo estés pasando mal, sé que lo considerabas buen amigo y esto debe ser duro para ti_

_-Vaya… no me esperaba algo así de ti. Gracias._

_-Bueno, ya ves que he cambiado._

Después de esa conversación, Lily y James comenzaron a hablar con más frecuencia, más allá de simples compañeros de clase. También Lupin intervino mucho, invitando constantemente a Lily, Melissa, Alice y Frank (que durante el sexto curso empezó a salir con Alice) a las reuniones de Los Merodeadores.

Finalmente, durante el sexto curso, Lily y James llegaron a ser amigos, algo que la chica nunca pensó que podría llegar a pasar. Sin embargo, una vez lo conoció mejor, y una vez lo observó madurar, se pudo dar cuenta de lo entregado que era a sus amigos, de lo torpemente dulce que podía ser sin darse cuenta, y de su maravilloso sentido del humor. Las bromas de James, en su contexto adecuado, eran simplemente brillantes, y Lily se reía como nunca. En cuanto a su atractivo… bueno, eso era algo que TODO Hogwarts sabía. Sin embargo, ahora ella podía considerarlo sin sentirse estúpidamente culpable.

Lily y James resultaron tener más intereses en común de lo que la chica había esperado, y pronto compenetraron. Especialmente en cuanto a sus inquietudes políticas se trataba, ya que ambos estaban muy interesados en la Orden del Fénix.

Durante el siguiente verano, la situación en el mundo mágico se recrudeció, y Lily comenzó a temer por su familia. Los _muggles_ y mestizos estaban en el punto de mira. Durante todo el verano estuvo carteándose con James, y pronto se dio cuenta que sólo después de un año de amistad, lo echaba de menos. En poco tiempo, había ocupado una gran parte de su vida, y eso era algo que Lily admiraba en él. Al principió pensó que si decidía estrechar lazos con James, este volvería a lanzarle los tejos una y otra vez, pero esa situación no se repitió. Todo entre ellos surgió con tanta naturalidad que no tuvo que preocuparse sobre ello, y James sólo actuó como un amigo.

Ahora se encontraban en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y aunque era la favorita de James, y la más apropiada para aquellos tiempos, el chico se encontraba bromeando entre susurros con Lily, que tenía que fingir un rostro serio al encontrarse en primera fila, aunque en realidad deseaba voltearse en su asiento y matar al chico que se encontraba detrás de él. Condenado Idiota.

Una vez finalizó la clase, Lily salió corriendo detrás de James para reprenderle, mientras sus amigos se miraban elocuentemente.

…

Aquella noche, Lily se quedó hasta tarde en la Sala Común, revisando sus deberes. Sólo alguna parejita indiscreta que se acurrucaba en las esquinas de la sala la acompañaban.

Revolvió algunos pergaminos en su mesa, y estiró su espalda con pereza. Estaba rascándose los ojos cuando escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

-Deberías descansar más, ¿lo sabes?

Lily se giró. Era James.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó mientras el chico se sentaba a su lado, y ella volvía su atención a los pergaminos.

-Supuse que te encontraría aquí, y necesitaba decirte algo a solas.

Entonces Lily dejó los pergaminos a un lado, dándose cuenta de la situación en que se encontraba. Ella y James estaban solos, a altas horas de la noche, sentados próximamente frente al cálido fuego mientras otras parejas se besaban por los alrededores. Y él quería hablar con ella A SOLAS. Lily tragó saliva, con nerviosismo. Es verdad que James había admitido que estaba ENAMORADO de ella, pero eso fue hace dos años y además desde que eran amigos no habían vuelto a tocar el tema.

-¿De qué se trata?-se atrevió a preguntar Lily.

James sacó una carta de su bolsillo.

-Hoy me llegó una carta de Frank, sobre la Orden.

Lily suspiró, aliviada, y se precipitó a leer la carta junto al chico. Frank era un año mayor que ellos, por lo que ya se encontraba fuera de Hogwarts y era su principal fuente con lo que estaba pasando en el exterior.

Terminó de leer la carta y dirigió su mirada hacia el chico, que permanecía pensativo mirando aún la carta. Por algún extraño motivo, Lily no pudo evitar sonrojarse al observar aquel rostro, pensando que se veía realmente adulto. Enseguida sacudió su cabeza para alejar pensamientos estúpidos.

-Gracias por mostrármela, es un alivio saber que Frank está bien.

James asintió mientras se guardaba de nuevo la carta.

-¿Cómo está Alice? Debe estar preocupada.-comentó esta vez, mirando hacia el fuego.

Lily de nuevo miró al chico, sorprendida ante aquel rumbo en la conversación.

-Sí que está preocupada, pero Frank también le mantiene informada. Está deseando salir de aquí y unirse a él.

-Ya somos dos.

Lily asintió. Ella también lo deseaba.

-En fin, esto es todo. Te dejo estudiando…

-No, yo también creo que me voy a dormir, pero… antes quería preguntarte algo.

James por fin la miró directamente y ella, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió intimidada. Aquel chico podía ser realmente serio cuando se lo proponía.

-Antes, en la clase de Defensa… ¿por qué no parabas de hacer bromas? No quiero que te lo tomes como una reprimenda, pero… no creo que te aburras precisamente en esa clase.

Entonces James sonrió, y Lily se relajó un poco.

-Si te soy sincero… sólo lo hice para que te rieras un poco. Estos últimos días te he visto algo apagada y tristona.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, siendo torpemente dulce.

Lily sonrió también y le cogió la mano. Era algo totalmente nuevo entre ellos, nunca había existido un contacto físico entre ellos, ni si quiera un apretón de manos o un abrazo. Sin embargo, Lily sintió que tenía que hacer eso en aquel momento y así lo hizo.

-Gracias. Has sido muy observador.

El chico pareció quedarse un poco rígido ante el gesto de Lily, pero continuó la conversación.

-Y… ¿qué te pasa? Puedo hacerme una idea de que te tiene preocupada, pero…

Lily le comentó sus preocupaciones, sobre todo acerca de su familia. James le escuchó atentamente, y le agarró fuertemente de la mano.

-No te preocupes, no les pasará nada. En cuanto entremos a la Orden me ocuparé personalmente si hace falta.

Lily le agradeció aquello.

-Después de todo, a veces me alegro realmente de que seas mi amigo.

Ambos rieron.

Después de eso se creó un silencio incómodo, mientras aún seguían cogidos de la mano. Al cabo de unos segundos ambos separaron sus manos y se rascaron respectivamente sus coronillas, con nerviosismo.

-Bueno, ya sí que me voy a dormir…-comentó James mientras se levantaba.

-¡Yo también!-asintió Lily mientras recogía sus pergaminos y se dirigía hacia la habitación de las chicas.

…

Los meses siguieron pasando en Hogwarts, y los chicos de séptimo curso no tenían más que tiempo para estudiar. Aún así, Lily, James y los demás, se las arreglaban para organizar alguna salida a Hogsmeade de vez en cuando o pasearse por la Sala de los Menesteres para evadirse.

Sin embargo, Lily no lograba relajarse. A todo el estrés por los estudios había que sumarle las noticias que les enviaba Frank, así como las portadas de El Profeta. El mundo mágico estaba cada vez más al borde del abismo, y eso desde luego comenzaba también a notarse dentro de Hogwarts.

Una de aquellas tardes, los chicos se encontraban estudiando bajo el árbol junto al lago, cuando Evan Rosier, el prefecto de Slytherin, se acercó a ellos.

-Vaya, vaya, que tranquilos se os ve… ¿por qué os preocupáis de algo tan superfluo como los exámenes ahora mismo? Viendo todas estas noticias, deberías preocuparos, sangre-sucia-les comentó a Lily y Melissa mientras blandía un ejemplar del Profeta.

Pronto James y Sirius se levantaron de un salto y le amenazaron con la varita. Alice también les enviaba mirada asesinas.

-No creo que sea muy prudente apuntar a un prefecto-les comentó el chico, con una arrogante sonrisa.

-Venga, chicos, calmaos-medió Lupin.

Lily agarró a James por la muñeca y lo empujó hacia abajo.

-Vamos, James, por favor… no le hagas caso.

James asintió antes de soltarse de su mano y volver a sus tareas. Últimamente no parecía tomar de muy buen grado los acercamientos físicos de la chica, por muy inocentes que fuesen.

-Sólo queda un año… y fuera de Hogwarts ya no te salvará tu condición de prefecto-le amenazó Sirius antes de que el chico desapareciera junto a sus amigos. Lily observó, apenada, que uno de ellos era Snape.

…

Aquella noche, Lily pretendía seguir estudiando en la Sala Común una vez la Biblioteca cerró, pero se encontró con que estaba muy bulliciosa. Resopló, resignada, y se dirigió hacia sus habitaciones. Sin embargo, una voz le detuvo. Era James, que se acercaba a ella.

-Tenemos noticias, ¿dónde podemos hablar?

-Aquí, no, desde luego…-comentó Lily, mirando a su aldedor.

-¿Te parece que vayamos a la Sala de los Menesteres?

-Está bien, espero que cojas tu mapa y la capa.

-Bueno, en realidad podemos irnos ya. Llevo el mapa encima y en cuanto a la capa… se la he dejado a Sirius.

-¿Para?

James se sonrojó levemente.

-Para una cita. Iban a un aula vacía, para tener más intimidad, y se la ha llevado por si acaso, para que no los pillen…

-¡Ugh! Yo que tú la lavaría después de esto…

Ambos se rieron.

-Entonces, vayámonos-apremió Lily.

Ambos salieron de la Sala Común y se dirigieron hacia el lugar, siempre pendientes del mapa. Lily tenía que admitir que al principio odiaba aquellos artilugios, pero ahora había llegado a comprender su utilidad.

-¡Eh, espera! ¡Mierda!-susurró Lily, parándose en seco y agarrando a James por el brazo.

El chico también se paró en seco, miró primero la mano de Lily sobre su brazo, y después a Lily.

-El idiota de Rosier están doblando la esquina, ¿¡qué hacemos!? Sin la capa estamos perdidos, ¡nos va a ver! Y estamos fuera de hora…

James bufó molesto, y miro a su alrededor. Se fijó en lo mismo que Lily, la única salida a su disposición: el armario de las escobas.

James resopló de una manera que Lily no supo interpretar antes de que la dirigiese hacia el interior del armario, con rapidez y cierta brusquedad.

Una vez dentro, Lily se planteó si realmente había sido tan buena idea. El armario era muy pequeño, y ambos se encontraban totalmente pegados, sentían la respiración del uno sobre el otro. Lily comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, al no tener posibilidad de apartar la mirada del rostro de James, sólo a unos centímetros de distancia. ¿Desde cuándo el rostro de aquel chico había comenzado a parecerle IRRESISTIBLE? ¿Desde cuándo su olor le impregnaba todos sus sentidos y le impedía pensar? Miró con timidez a los ojos del chico, que a su vez no apartaban la vista de ella, y después su mirada se dirigió a los labios del chico, que jadeaban por la presión del momento. Lily no pudo evitar morderse el labio al pensar en lo bonitos y apetecibles que se veían. Entonces James volvió a resoplar y cerró los ojos fuertemente. De nuevo, Lily no entendió su reacción.

Una vez comprobaron que Rosier había desaparecido, salieron del armario, para alivio de ambos.

-Quizás sería mejor si te enseño la carta mañana y ahora volvemos a la Sala Común, no podemos arriesgarnos de que nos cojan con esta carta entre manos.-comentó James, mirando a todas partes menos a Lily.

Lily frunció el ceño y bufó.

-No me parece justo, yo también tengo derecho a estar informada y no sé por qué tengo que esperar…

-Lo acordamos así, sólo me enviaría cartas a mí para la mayor discreción posible.

-Sí, pero la quiero leer ahora. Si quieres irte, dámela y yo me ocupo.

Entonces James la miró, y pudo comprobar la dureza de su rostro. Volteó los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien, como quieras. Vayamos ahora.

Lily asintió y juntos se dirigieron hacia allí.

Una vez dentro de la sala, y a salvo de merodeadores, James le tendió la carta a Lily. La chica leyó en silencio y con preocupación. De repente, sentía los ojos de James clavados en ella. Terminó de leer la carta y levantó la vista hacia él, que rápidamente se apresuró a mirar por la ventana. Lily comenzaba a molestarse por aquella actitud tan esquiva.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Estoy harto de esta situación. Me siento impotente aquí dentro de Hogwarts, intentando aprobar unos estúpidos exámenes mientras ocurren tantas cosas fuera. Ni si quiera podemos darle su merecido a ese estúpido de Rosier porque es prefecto. Pero Sirius tiene razón, cuando salgamos de aquí las reglas cambiarán, y yo lo estoy deseando.

Lily observó la dureza de su rostro así como apretaba los puños. Se acercó a él, preocupada.

-Os agradezco que nos defendierais, pero ya sea aquí o fuera tenéis que tener cuidado. Yo también siento impotencia, pero tenemos que superar estos exámenes para poder hacer algo en el futuro…

-¡Pero lo quiero hacer ya! ¡No en el futuro! No sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquila cuando esta guerra que va a comenzar va directamente en contra tuya.

Lily se sintió ofendida por aquello.

-Lo sé, y si mal no recuerdas te comenté mis preocupaciones respecto a mi familia.

James recapacitó.

-Lo sé, lo siento. Me siento tan impotente que lo he descargado sobre ti y no debería, perdóname. –le contestó, aún mirando por la ventana- Además, él estaba con ellos, y eso te ha debido doler aún más.

Lily asintió, en silencio. James también se había dado cuenta de Snape.

-Presiento que esto va a ser duro, así que me gustaría que estuviésemos junto en esto-le dijo Lily.

James entonces la miró. Su mirada era intensa, y Lily de nuevo se sintió desubicada. Últimamente, tenía que admitir que se había sentido atraída hacia James, aunque no era una novedad ya que todo el colegio estaba tras de él. Sin embargo, consideraba su amistad más importante, comenzaba a pensar en James como alguien del que no se podría separar en aquella nueva etapa de su vida.

-Tienes que parar, Lily-dijo finalmente el chico, con algo de dolor en la voz.

Lily no entendió.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Tienes de parar de decir que soy imprescindible para ti como amigo, tienes que parar de decir que quieres luchar junto a mi lado! ¡Tienes que parar de cogerme la mano por cualquier asunto, o de lanzarme miradas de deseo como las del armario! ¡Porque me está matando, y es lo último que necesito! Siempre me has gustado, ¡siempre! He estado con otras chicas cuando tú no me hacías caso, pero nunca nadie me gustó como tú, y lo he reiterado una vez nos hemos hecho amigos. Pero ahora… decidí dejar el tema por zanjado, me di cuenta de que no había posibilidades y era mejor dejarlo así… ¡pero no soy de piedra! ¡Admití que estaba enamorado de ti, por Merlín! ¿Cómo esperas que pueda sobrellevar esto?

Lily asimiló la información, en silencio. Un nudo se le había creado en el estómago, y sentía como QUERÍA besar al chico. Se sorprendió a sí misma, ¿cuándo había pasado aquello?

-Yo, bueno… siento no haberte tenido en cuenta. Pensé que éramos amigos, y todo lo que he hecho ha sido desde esa perspectiva…

James volvió a resoplar.

-Déjalo, no importa. No podías saber cómo me siento.

Y de nuevo un comportamiento maduro y sincero en él. Lily iba a morir si seguía así, dándole golpes a su corazón en los momentos menos esperados.

-Aún así, tengo que decirte algo. Te considero un valiente Gryffindor, no te rindas nunca. No quiero que desistas.-le envió una elocuente mirada, que James recibió con mucho asombro.

Lily se puso de puntillas y le besó en la mejilla, antes de salir dirección hacia la Sala Común.

…

Las semanas siguientes, James estuvo avergonzado alrededor de Lily, y no hablaron demasiado. Por su parte, Lily se encontraba confusa. De repente, tenía que hacer frente de que le gustaba James y que lo deseaba. Por otro lado, no sabía si era el momento adecuado para empezar algo así, viendo el panorama del mundo mágico.

Fue entonces cuando sucedió algo. Llily recibió noticias de sus padres, explicándole que había sucedido un ataque en su barrio. A pesar de que ellos estaban bien, Lliy se preocupó sobremanera.

Después de contárselo a sus amigos, James se acercó a ella por primera vez en semanas, y le susurró:

-Esta noche en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Llily asintió, y esperó a la noche con impaciencia.

…

Pasó un día muy duro, y los nervios por aquel encuentro no ayudaron.

Una vez dentro de la sala, se encontró con James, que parecía ansioso. La miró con preocupación y se abalanzó sobre ella.

-¿Cómo estás?

Lily intentó decir que bien, pero se le rompió la voz y empezó a llorar. Estaba realmente asustada por lo que había pasado. Para su sorpresa, James la abrazó delicadamente. Lily apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello. Al cabo de unos minutos se separaron lo justo para poder mirarse las caras.

-¿Ya te da igual el contacto físico conmigo? ¿No te molesta?-le preguntó la chica, con ojos llorosos.

-En realidad, siempre me ha encantado-comentó él, y ambos rieron. Después se quedaron mirándose en silencio, y Lily se sintió realmente bien después de mucho tiempo.

-No soporto verte mal. Yo…

Pero Lily no le dejó terminar, ya que hizo aquello que había sentido el impulso de hacer en las últimas semanas. Lo besó. Fue un beso breve y casto, pero James se quedó bloqueado.

-Vaya…

Lily entonces le miró como aquella vez en el armario, y se mordió el labio. James se rió, entendiendo el juego de la chica, y entonces fue él el que se lanzó. Una mano agarraba su espalda y la atraía hacia él, mientras que la otra agarraba la mejilla de la chica. La besó con fuerza y pasionalmente, y Lily se sintió morir cuando sintió el tacto de sus labios y su lengua, así como las caricias de sus manos. James sólo interrumpió el beso para decirle algo:

-Te quiero, y vamos a hacer esto juntos.


End file.
